


A cold night

by Waruimizu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cringe, Incest, M/M, Old work, tcest, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruimizu/pseuds/Waruimizu
Summary: [Set in 2k12 universe]Raph and Leo are watching Space heroeswhen suddenly Leo needs some warmthfrom his brother,Raphie.See what happens later in the story!Rated: 13+ (contains a bit of swearing andmaking out)DO NOTE THAT THIS WORK WAS ORIGINALLY MADE AROUND MAY 2015 WHICH IS REPOSTED HERE.





	A cold night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TMNT. It belongs to Nickelodeon.  
> Fact: You know,I don't really support this ship but it all started when I was secretly writing this story at school.It's not wrong for a non-raphanardo lover to write this,right? xD
> 
> Enjoy,Raphanardo lovers!

It was a cold,stormy night.  
Master Splinter,Mikey and Donnie were already asleep.  
The red masked turtle and his eldest brother,the blue masked turtle were watching the television at night.

"Aww yeah! Captain Ryan!",shouted the blue masked turtle who has a pair of blue sweet pupils.

Raph stared at his elder brother.However,Leo's eyes were glued to the television as he really loves space heroes.Suddenly,Leo felt cold. As cold as an ice.

Raphael's P.O.V

Man,I really love his funny and....cute expressions when he watched Space Heroes.I hope he doesn't see me blushing like a girl...I could see that my poor elder brother was shivering.."Must.not.miss.this.episode!",said my elder brother.I guess I should get a blanket for him...and maybe even make him a cup of hot chocolate as well...

Raph got up.

"R-r-raph? Where are you going?"

"Oh you know,grab a blanket and make a cup of hot chocolate for you..I don't want to see you to suffer like that."

"It's okay Raph,I do-"

"As I said Leo,I don't want see you suffer like that."

Raph's cheeks were red

"Raphie? Why are your cheeks red?"

"Nothing! Okay? It's just nothing!"

"Okay then.."

"And why are you calling me....'Raphie'?"

"I'm sorry if it made you pissed off...I just find it....cute..I guess I should have called you 'Raph' instead."

"Don't worry,I kinda liked it when you call me that,Leo."

Leo's cheeks were a bit red

"Oh,I see then.."

Then,Raph went to make a cup of hot chocolate and get a blanket for him.

Raph put the blanket on leo and then gave him hot chocolate.

"Thanks Raphie."

"Don't mention it."

Leo drank the hot chocolate and Space Heroes was already ending.

"Aww..."

"Hey,that's okay,leo. You can just watch it tomorow."

"Mkay,Raphie."

"You know,leo...I have something to say about....us."

"I see...You can just say it then. I won't laugh. I promise."

"Well,whenever I see your face,I....blushed.And I can't stop thinking about you...I love your leadership skills,your...cuteness,your kindness...and lastly,your heart.."

"I-I-I have the same feelings as you too..."

"I love you,Leo"

"I love you too,Raph."

Raph then gave Leo a warm,passionate,kiss..

His tongue wrestled his eldest brother's tongue.

The blue masked turtle rubbed the hot headed brother's shell and then they stopped.

"You're such a good kisser,Raph.."

"You're a good kisser too,Leo.."

"Can I cuddle with you,Leo?"

"Sure,Raphie. Goodnight,sweet dreams.."

"Goodnight,fearless leader.."

And they slept and cuddled for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered writing this on Wattpad which raised a lot of popularity than my actual work so, while having one year of writing block, I decided to repost my cringe story here because: why the hell not? I remembered writing this around 2 years ago (2nd of May 2015) when I used to ship tcest, ugh. Keep requesting for more of these really obscure writing.


End file.
